1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the general field of fluids mixing, blending, emulsifying, deagglomerating, and homogenizing by virtue of its method of utilizing fluid kinetics to achieve the above stated fluid processing objectives from one basic design and is most particularly concerned with an improved apparatus for conserving and efficiently utilizing kinetic energy invested in fluids during fluids processing activities. Said kinetic energy being continuously replenished at every stage within a continuous, multi-stage fluid-processing operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is generally required, when processing fluids or fluidized substances, to achieve an end product of specified-quality and performance that said product have a high degree of homogeneity, i.e. that the particles of the various agglomerated ingredients are significantly reduced in size and thoroughly dispersed among each other. Frequently the specified degree of particle size reduction and/or dispersion requires the expenditure of much time and energy and can be achieved only by repetitious processing of individual batches of the ingredient(s) in some type of turbulence-and/or sheer-producing process or in a sequence of work-intensive, fluid-processing mechanical operations.
Conventional fluid processing such as blending, emulsifying, deagglomerating, and homogenizing operations and the like often disregard conventional wisdom that molecules vary greatly in size, physical complexity, electrical or magnetic characteristics, and the like, thereby frequently making their processing difficult. Also many substances have a phobia for other substances, yet their intimate combination may be desirable although very difficult to achieve. Additionally many substances are composed of molecules with a great affinity for each other, such as lubricants with high film-strengths. Such lubricants, for example, can be improved by being incorporated by blending, emulsifying or homogenization with certain other select components. Also certain solvents have characteristics that when mechanically combined with certain other fluids develop an enhanced molecular activity or stability thereby improving their contribution toward carrying a step in fluid processing to a desired end point more quickly, more thoroughly or more economically. A myriad of various fluid-processing activities are devoted to development of texture, color, stability, ingredient dispersion, viscosity control, chemical combinations and the like. The majority of methods employed in the fluid processing industry employ some type of rotating mechanism such as a propeller or multi-bladed mixer, or a fluid-jet to achieve an acceptable degree of sheer, particle dispersion, emulsification, deagglomeration or homogeneity. Traditionally achievement of product specifications may necessitate repetition of any of the foregoing steps in processing. Said repetition requires additional investment in time, labor, energy, plant equipment, floor space and the like. Still other types of fluid processors function by applying force to the process fluids to physically combine or deagglomerate said fluids between closely spaced, rotating, striated or perforated metal or ceramic surfaces. Still other methods used in fluids processing employ massive physical energy to force said fluids through very tiny openings or slits. Use of physical force is a traditional technique used in many fluid-processing operations. Development of force requires development of pressure, which requires energy, which costs money.
When correctly designed and applied to fluid processing the above methods of blending, emulsifying, deagglomerating, homogenizing, or the like, function acceptably, however, equipment users and manufacturers constantly seek to accomplish the above by reducing time requirements, simplifying operations, reducing maintenance, labor, energy, equipment costs, and the like. Conventional equipment for the above tasks is frequently massive, complex to operate, expensive to maintain, and energy intensive, as well as being a significant initial capital investment, therefore, it is the objective of the present invention to provide a method and an apparatus to mitigate many of the foregoing problems attending fluid processing by means of the prior art.